Alternate History - Godzilla: Monster Kingdom
This article is connected subtly to this one - Sonic the Hedgehog: Alternate History. ' 'Godzilla: Monster Kingdom 'is a game of the Alternate History found in the above article, made for the ''Dreamcast 2 ''console. It is the pseudo sequel to ''Godzilla Generations: Maixmum Impact ''& ''Godzilla Generations ''though is vastly different from both games, likely due to it being meant as competition to the Atari Godzilal games. The game was published by Solarix, and was developed primarily by Solarix of Japan. The game was made of course, using Toho copyrighted monsters. Game Specifics *'Release Date - '''November 7, 2004 (PAL & JAP) **November 17, 2004 (NA) *'Console - '''Dreamcast 2 *'Publisher - 'Solarix *'Developer - 'Solarix of Japan *'Genre - 'Kaiju; Fighting/Sandbox mixture *'Modes - 'Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer **Campaign **Singleplayer Destruction **Multiplayer (Battle, Destruction, Team Battle/Destruction, 2 Player Survival) **Survival **Missions *'Other Menu Options: **Online **Options/Settings **Cheat Codes Campaign The game's story is simple; The player can initially play as Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and/or Anguirus, but unlocks more along the way, as they travel the globe doing missions which make up the overall storyline. Each monster will have different missions depending on what their most common role in the movies is. The overall storyline is that an ancient "Sea Scorpian" race of aliens have come down in an attempt to absorb Earth into their empire, and are the leaders of that empire alongside the alien races from the movies themselves. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus all oppose their empire, especially Mothra. The game's levels take place on various countries and continents of earth, and the story is told completely through missions such as fighting an enemy monster, destroying one of the UGE (United Galactic Empire) ships or mechs, or simply rampaging through a city, or fighting off a military barracade. The game all depends on who you are; * Factions: **Gaurdian of Earth - Will mostly get missions revolving around defeating the UGE. **Earth Monster - Will mostly get missions revolving around defeating the UGE and fighting the Human militiaries. **GDF Mecha - Will get missions revolving around defeating the UGE. **UGE Monster - Will get missions revolving around fighting the Human militaries. **Lone Wolf - Will get missions from all of the other categories, save for the GDF Mechas. Note: You will usually get some missions available on the main map that let you betray your starting faction, if you do enough of those, the in-story monster will switch sides completely to the desired one. The final missions of each story is completely decided by your end-game faction. Playable Monsters 'Earth Monsters' Godzilla (2000), 'the main character of the game, and also the most common, Note that despite the artwork on the left, the actual model used for the game is the 2003 version used in ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla ''as opposed to the one Atari uses, though both Godzilla use the same name of "2000". Godzilla 2000 is in the Earth Monster faction, and is a very balanced fighter. He has plenty of combos with his bare claws, his tail, and of course has his signature atomic beam attack. He can also bite down on his opponets, and can even use his tail to do a very impossible looking kick where he slides on his tail and rams into the opponet, and can even use his atomic beam to send himself temporarily into the air by firing it at the ground and at the right angle. Is also a starting character. '''Rodan '''is another of the starting characters, and is an aerial monster who leans towards offense, able to fly (as one might expect). He is lighter than Godzilla, but still backs a punch. While his wings are not as strong as punches, his kicks do more damage, as does his beak. Though his main power comes from his heat beam attack, as this rodan is modeled after the Rodan from the 1992 ''Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II ''film. His flight is also unlimited, unlike Godzilla's temporary, and un-realstic, hover. He is a starting character and an Earth Monster. '''Anguirus '''is the third of the four starting characters, and is another of the starting characters. He is much more better at defending himself, and his spiked back can actually hurt other monsters should they touch it. He can roll into a ball to go faster,and has the usual tail whip moves. Unfortunately, his moves are mostly restricted to bare fist fighting, as instead of a beam, he can only do a few good huffs of a roar, which while it does damage and blows the opponets a away, it's not as "epic" as a beam. Overall, Godzilla is well rounded, while Rodan leans towards offense, and Anguirus leans towards defense. Even though it is like that, do not underestimate Anguirus. He is not that weak, and can last very long in a fight before he goes down. '''Baragon '''is the first unlockable character you will likely find, and is one of the Earth Monsters. He is a very weak monster in terms of defense, but makes up for it with his sheer speed and karate-like moves & agility. He can also burrow into the ground and breathe burts of fire. He is essentially like a more offensive, smaller and faster version of Anguirus without the spiked back or ball ability, replacing that with digging. Though he is no clone, Baragon has all original moves, being something of a karate expert in monster form! He can be either ridiculously easy to beat, or ridiculously difficult to defeat.He is unlocked by beating the "Baragon" mission in the campaign mode, usually triggered on any of the Australia locations early in the campaign. '''Ebirah '''is the second unlockable monster of the Earth Monster faction, and is one of the more unique monsters. He is leaning towards being defensive, as his armor defends him like Anguirus' spikes, but does not hurt other monsters. He is also a pretty strong foe with his arms and claws, though he has no beam attack, and also no replacement for it. Ebirah's surprising strength and good defense make up for that, making Ebirah one of the more durable monsters, but again, that is not too good an advantage. Without a good range attack, Ebirah can be very hard to get used to for most players, and is reccomended for more advanced players. Ebirah is unlocked in the "Sea Monster" campaign mission, which is found on the St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada. To trigger it you must destroy all of the fishing boats in mission any mission taking place in New Orleans. '''Maguma '''is the third unlockable of the Earth Monsters and one of the extremely few non-Godzilla monsters of the game. Maguma is like Ebirah, is a bit hard to get used to, but it is much more durable. His walrus blubber makes him very durable, and also gives him plenty of muscle able to back a punch, and his tusks should not need to be explained as being dangerous. Also,he, for gameplay reasons, has his own beam weapon he can fire from his mouth, though only one blast at a time. To make amends for his sheer power and defense, Maguma is actually a very slow monster. Not the slowest in the game, but slower than most other monsters. Maguma is unlocked by beating the "Antarctic Secret" mission in the Antarctica location, which is the only Antarctica mission in the game, and is triggered at random. Maguma is also the only monster truly immune to being frozen or slowed by the Antarctic and Arctic waters. '''Biollante '''is the fourth unlockable of the Earth Monsters, and is one quite literally. She is one big mamma jamma, one of the largest kaiju in the game. She is incredibly slow, but is very powerful up close. Her tentacles have an amazing reach and though an individual slap isn't that bad, a combo can do quite a bit of damage. Her bite and her acid spray do the most damage though. Also note that while her final form is playable, in the "Biollante" mission of the Prov-Orem Metro Area, Utah, USA location, her rose form is fought first by the player before the playable form comes out. Biollante's weak spot is her back, as she can hardly defend that spot. Biollante can also bury herself into the ground, to kind of make up for her lack of speed, but not really. '''Manda '''is one of the most interesting monsters in the game. The grand dragon doesn't have good defense, but makes up for it with his slithering ability that gives him great bursts of speed and his constricting gripping/grab move. He also has good simple melee abilities, but his most powerful ability is the ability to fire jets of water like a beam, which can actually extinguish any fire ability from his fellow monsters, and do damage if it is charged enough before firing. Manda also regenerates health slowly if he is in water at a location. Manda if the fifth unlockable on this list, and is unlocked in the "Gaurdian of Mu" mission which takes place at San Fransisco, USA. 'Earth Guardians ' '''Mothra '''is the first member of the Earth Guardians faction and the last of the four starting characters of the game. She is a simple fighter, she meless with her hands, grapples with her three legs, can generate a forcefield to deflect beams, and fires a rainbow prism beam from her antenae. She also, obviously, has fully unlimited flight, and can do some neat moves with that flight too. She isn't the strongest nor the weakest monster in the game, but the most unique thing about her, is that you start in her larvae form when you first choose her, in which you have simple melee moves and can fire silk in short bursts, though imago does this as an extra beam power, alongside back-end poison powder. Though you can always go to imago whenever you want. Though in Campaign mode, once you change to imago, you never go back to larvae. When you change forms, you regain any lost health. '''Battra '''is the second member of the Earth Gaurdians and the first unlockable one. Battra is at first glance, a clone of Mothra, as he is her "Evil Twin". Though he does have some different attacks. For one: His larva state has a legit beam weapon, though it is hard to aim properly, and has much more potent defense and attacks. This stage also walks instead of crawls. In imago stage, instead of a prism beam Battra fires purple eye beams, and he lacks the block forcefield Mothra has. Instead he projects a circular field around himself using his horn, and can project it out to do extra damage. He also has a unique thorax slam ability. When you change forms with Battra you regain health, though like Mothra, if you do it during campaign you can never change back. Is unlocked by completing the "Dark Side of Mothra" mission, a mission exclusive to Mothra's campaign mode. '''King Caesar '''is the third and last member of the Earth Gaurdians, and another unlockable character. Cesear is a unique case, he has less health than others, but a special beam he can fire can replenesh one point of health to himself. He is also as agile as Baragon is, but is much more durable in a fight. He as a simple red eye beam, and various melee karate moves. His grapple can even get Biollante, who is immune to everyone else's grapples, because he doesn't actually grapple, instead he just does a jump-kick on them. Though he isn't invincible, he doesn't have the best defensive abilities, he has about average ones. Overall he is one of the more balances fighters in the game, like Baragon, he can be either extremely easy or extremely difficult, depending on certain things when you fight him. King Cesear is unlocked in the "Return of the King" misson, which is in Nola, Italy (Where Augustus Caesar died), which is a mission exclusive to Godzilla. 'GDF Mechas ' ''''Kiryu '''is the first of the GDF Mechas, a faction that is fully unlockables-only. He is also one of the most powerful members of his faction too. He has decent defense with being a mecha, and also has the ability to fly. He has a decent beam attack, can fire missles and machine guns from his shoulder/arm pack, and has admirable basic melee attacks, punshes, kicks, the works. His ultimate weapon is his secret absolute zero attack, which comes from his chest and can freeze his opponets and even destroy buildings in one shot by firing a powerful lazer at them. All in all, Kiryu is a powerful beast. Kiryu is unlocked in the randomly generated mission "Kiryu", and is exclusive to Godzilla. It is typically going to generate as your penultimate mission as Godzilla, or one of your final ones, around the time where not many missions are available at one time. Though after being unlocked he will be common amongst other missions, like all other monsters. '''Mechagodzilla 2.0 '''is the second member of the GDF Mechas, and is unlockable. Mechagodzilla 2.0 is not nearly as powerful as Kiryu, but is still a decently powerful fighter. He is also easier to unlock, as he can be unlocked by beating the "GDF Mecha" mission, which is typically one of the earliest campaign missions in the game. Mechagodzilla 2.0's abilities include blue eye beams, a small blast from his belly button area, grappling cables that can electrocute opponets, has basic melee moves and combos, can fly unlimitedly, and fly missles from spots on his back. Mechagodzilla 2.0 can also be unlocked if you beat any other mission with him actually, as he tends to appear in various missions throughout the campaign, even if you haven't unlocked him yet. He is not the only monster in the game to have more than one way to unlock him. '''Gotengo '''is a GDF Mecha, is unlockable, and is technically not even a monster mech! The giant drill battleship is the most unique beast in the game, as it is the only playable character who's health can not be replenished by power-ups. The main attacks this battleship has is a powerful laser from the drill, a ramming move with the trill, missles from the sides of the ship, lasers from the main deck, and it can even send out swarms of NPC fighter jets when it's energy bar is fully charged. It also can bury into the ground. Though since it is not really a monster, and health is a one-way thing, it is not the easiest thing to play as. Note that the ''Godzilla: Final Wars ''model is used, and Douglas Gordan, from the movie, is the character piloting it, and his voice can be heard at times when the Gotengo is in play. The Gotengo does not have it's own personal mission, as it will appear in any mission if you have poor relations with the GDF faction. To unlock it, you simply have to destroy it. When defeated, the Gotengo blows up. '''Mecha King Ghidorah '''is the fourth GDF Mecha and is unlockable. He is virtually a clone of a UGE Monster we all know and love, but has a few unique moves. He obviously uses his heads and wings to do most attacks, aswell as his two tails and feet. He punches with his heads, as in bites, and can do decent tail whip moves thanks to having two. He also has a higher defense, can generate a forcefield around himself, and can fire a missle, only one time in a fight, from the top of his metallic head. He also has electric grappling cables he can extend from his body, and can follow that up with the big machine hand if his energy is full. Mecha Ghidorah can be unlocked by two ways: Either defeating him in the "Mecha Ghidrah" mission exclusive to his non-Mecha counterpart, or to defeat him in any mission he appears in at random. For the random missions, he will only appear in late game missions and if the GDF really hates you.